dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Showdowns
'What are Showdowns?' Showdowns are 12v12 battles that take place on weekends when there is no campaign scheduled. Showdowns are usually available for 3 hours and take place in 15 minute intervals. You have to make a reservation for the match beforehand at the Sergeant to be able to join, however if people who are on the reserve list do not show up in time there will be a waiting list for other people to participate. 5 minutes before the match starts you will be taken to the lobby. Showdowns make you start off with all your upgrades and you cannot bring lieutenants into a showdown. Instead, a player can choose his/her power in the slot where they would normally assign lieutenants. The flask setting for showdowns is set to Decrease. So if you withdraw, any stats that have 4 or more upgrade will be decreased by one level. Enemy and allied troops do not respawn in showdowns, but neutral troops do. 'When do they happen?' Showdowns generally occur over Friday, Saturday and Sunday, and only when there is no campaign scheduled. There are 2 showdowns a day, with the first taking place from 7:00am-10:00am (PST, GMT-8) and the second from 4:00pm-7:00pm (PST, GMT-8). There are 30 showdown rooms open every 15 minutes. ^ Daylight Savings time is in effect 'Showdown Basics' 'Basic Objective' The overall goal of showdown is to deplete the enemy's supplies. You do this by capturing bases and holding them for a set period of time. All bases start neutral on the map. Capturing the enemy supply base will also deplete the enemy supplies significantly. There are also 4 gunpowder crates 'that can be destroyed inside the supply base that depletes the supply as well. When you take over a base, a bar will start to fill up and after a while when it fills up, the enemy will lose some supplies. The first faction to lose all of the supplies will lose. 'Showdown In Game Interface 1. Allied supply lines. When this bar depletes completely, you will lose the battle. 2. Enemy supply lines. When this bar depletes completely, you will be victorious. 3. The number of gunpowder crates still alive on each side. A full gray box indicates the gunpowder crate is in good health. Once it gets damaged it will start to turn red. And when the crate is fully destroyed the icon will be reduced to a small scrap. 4. Attack Supply Base meter. This meter shows up while you are in a base and gradually fills up until the opposing force takes the base over. When the meter fills up completely the side that does not have ownership of the base will take a hit to their supply line. 5. Power Indicator. This bar shows the amount of people on the allied side and what powers they are using. In the screenshot above, a majority of the players are using the ATT '''power, thus the bar for '''ATT is longer than the rest. 6. Showdown boundaries. These barriers allow people of one force to pass through while blocking players from the other force. If the boundary is blue, allied players can pass through, but enemy players cannot. If the boundary is red, enemy players can pass through, but allied players cannot. To change the color of the boundary you must hit the boundary marker stones located near the boundary. Do note, that projectiles such as thrust attacks, lasers, or arrows can pass through the boundaries. 'Showdown Minimap' 'Base Indicators' In showdowns, bases will be surrounded by a box that will gradually fill up with blue or red colors. This is actually the Attack Supply Base indicator that shows up when you are inside a base. The indicator will gradually fill up over time until it fills up completely or is taken over by an opposing player. When the box fills up completely the opposing force will take a hit to their supply lines. 'Power Crystals' These crystals indicate locations of power crystals. Hitting them will change the plan you are currently equipped with. They cannot be destroyed. Each hit will rotate the plan in the order All->Attack->Damage->Defense->Movement->.... 'Boundary Markers' On certain maps in showdown, boundaries will show up to allow one force to pass through while causing the other force to take a detour. These boundaries often control choke points and are vital to preventing the enemy from reaching your bases. In order to take control of the boundary and the choke point you must hit the marker stones scattered throughout the map. However, to get to enemy stones you must pass through the enemy territory while taking the risk that the enemy may try to take your bases in the meantime. 'Gunpowder Crates' There are 4 gunpowder crates located in each supply base. Destroying them causes a significant hit to the enemy supply lines. When they are destroyed it will cause the supply base to be lit on fire, causing fire damage to players inside the base. They have lots of life, so high damage is needed to destroy them in a reasonable amount of time. 'Musou Warrior Souls' These souls are scattered in boxes throughout the battlefield and will allow your character to transform into a musou general from your force. There is one musou warrior soul hidden in a crate at the start of battle for each showdown game. You will gain the moveset of that general as well as a stat boost. Your flask upgrades will not change in anyway and neither will your Advanced+ skill. If you are killed while in this state, you will lose the soul and drop it on the ground. Another player can then pick it up and use it. You cannot transform into generals from another force. The souls will always transform to the same general when pick up by players of the same side in the same battle. 'Plan' During the preparation screen you can select a plan in the slot where you would normally choose a lieutenant. These plan alter your stats attack, damage, defensive, life, musou, and speed. 1. Attack- Attack increase by 20%, but Defense decreases by 10%. 2. Damage- Damage increases by 20%, but Attack decreases by 10%. 3. Move- Speed increases, all other stats decrease by 10%. 4. Defense- Defense and Life increases by 20% each, Attack and Damage decrease by 10% each. 5. Balanced: Increase all stats except speed by 10%. 'Showdown Rewards' You always get one weapon and armor from a showdown. The quality of the gear and weapons you receive is usually fairly high and better then what you would normally receive in melee. Winning a showdown will provide better gear and weapons. The amount of Honor you receive depends on the mode and whether you won or lost. All players of the same team receive the same amount of honor and guild points, regardless of their performance in the showdown. All values above assume a full 12vs12 battle. Battles against bots will receive less guild points. 'Showdown Example' Showdown FAQ 'Can I join a showdown with my friends?' Yes, before you sign up at the sergeant. You can make a party of 4 people, then the leader can sign up and he/she will automatically sign up all the members of the party. Granted if there is enough space. Be aware, that certain games of showdowns have limits on weapon levels, ranks, or fame that may prevent some people from joining certain showdowns. 'What kind of weapon should I bring into a showdown?' You should bring a weapon suitable for capturing or defending bases. High damage is also recommended as there are supply barrels that you can destroy. Certain weapons with support ability will play more significant roles in showdowns than in regular melee. 'Why can't I pass through those red walls in battle?' Those are boundaries that are controlled by the enemy in order make you take a detour. In order to gain control of the boundaries you must hit the boundary marker stones on the other side of the wall. Of course, to get to those markers you have to take a detour. Category:Showdown Category:Game Mode